Denial
by Densilove
Summary: Rileystreet.


Chord was disappointed in himself, more than he ever had been. He had only asked out Carlson Young cause he was trying to deny his feelings for Amber. Now look where that had gotten, the farthest from Amber than he had ever been. She wouldn't even look at him. Even on set she avoided eye contact with him. Today when they filmed the reunion scene she was supposed to look at him, and she wouldn't. Ryan kept telling her she had to look at him to make the scene. Eventually after the 50th take he had gotten tired of it and just lost it yelling at Amber, telling her she was wasting his time. Chord had immediately seen the tears fill her eyes before she had turned around and ran from the studio.

"What is her bloody problem?" Ryan asked, "Do you have any idea why she won't look at you?"

"No", he lied, looking at the floor. "I'm gonna go check on her" he informed the crew, leaving the studio, quickly. As he approached her trailer, Naya came out, and glared at him.

"Don't you dare fucking go in there Chord, or ill cut you."

"Is she alright?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"No!" she yelled, "No she is not fucking fine."

"Look, Ryan was way out of line by yelling at he like that." Naya scoffed loudly,

"You really think this is about Ryan yelling at her."

"Yeah" he said, the second lie to escape his lips in the past 5 minutes. "What else would it be about?"

"God, Chord, I thought you were only a fake blonde."

"Yeah, well I thought you were only a fake bitch," As soon as the words escaped his lips he regretted them. "Naya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I'm just really stressed out. I'm really not sure why Amber is upset with me."

"Chord, you know exactly why shes upset, you just don't want to admit you know."

"I cant even follow what your saying, but if I could I would probably disagree with you." Naya let out a little laugh.

"Probably...you have approximately 10 minutes until I send Dianna back here, so you better get your big ass lips flapping and apologize to our girl before she gets here, you know how protective she is of Amber. He nodded and started up the steps to Amber's door. Just before he went inside he stopped and turned back.

"Hey, Naya" She turned to look at him, "Thanks."

"It wasn't for you" she called back.

"Regardless" he said, slipping inside, and locking the door, he didn't need anyone interrupting them.

"Dianna?" he heard a muffled call from the couch and he turned to see Amber,laying on her stomach, head lifted up just enough to look at the door. She groaned loudly at the sight of him. "I'm going to kill Naya" she whispered, tacking on, "Go away Chord" in a slightly louder, more annoyed voice.

"Am, whats wrong? Did I do something to make you angry...or sad...or whatever it is that you are?"

"No." she said, "Now can you please leave, I want to talk to Dianna."

"I'm not leaving till you tell me whats wrong."

"Nothings wrong."

"Stop lying to me Amber, you cant even look me in the face."

"Yes I can, I just don't want to."

"Then do it, right now." She started to turn her face to look at him but stopped halfway.

"i...i...i cant"

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts." she admitted, before clapping a hand over her mouth.

"What hurts?Why?" She just shook her head and he sighed, resigned. She wasn't going to tell him anything more.

"Fine I'm just going to sit here and stare at you until you tell me whats really bothering you." He knew what was bothering her. Of course he knew, but he wanted to hear her say it, wanted to her her say that she really didn't like seeing him with other girls, that she wanted him for herself. Even with the side of her head facing him she could still see him in her peripheral vision. After about 5 minutes of absolute silence she stood quickly.

"I don't have to take this" she yelled, preparing to leave, but she ran right into his chest as he jumped in front of her.

"Why is it so hard to say Amber? Why can't you just tell me that it hurt to see me with other girls, just say it."

"Fine!"she screamed, throwing a fist into his chest. "Fine" she said again, much quieter this time. "When I saw that article about you and that True blood girl I was hurt. I thought that you and me had a thing. A dysfunctional thing at that, but a thing. I mean after that kiss in the Michael episode nothing has been the same between us. I mean, there are the longing looks, and the double meanings to our conversations...Why did you go out with her?" she asked suddenly, taking him by surprise.

"I was trying to deny it. Our dysfunctional thing."

"Why did you leave her?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave her, in the pictures?" He gave a low chuckle, before giving her a smoldering look.

"I thought I saw you headed up to a room...with a guy." His voice sounded tight at the last part.

"And you were jealous." she stated. He nodded,

"Its a good thing no pictures surfaced of you with another guy, id probably have had a fit, you are much more mature then me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," She responded. "I sent her a very long, very mean, very threatening text."

"About what?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"About what I would do to her, if she hurt you." he smiled at her, pressing his lips lightly against hers. She moaned softly, "I've been wanting you to do that since the Michael episode."

"I've been wanting to do that since the Michael episode." She laughed, opening her lips to him.


End file.
